Chapter 1 Helpless Squeal to Blue Moon
by rebanellhart
Summary: When A classmate Of Kyra's Breaks her Arm she makes sure she isn't Helpless...
1. Chapter 1

Kyra began to wounder why Jennifer was in such a hurry to leave. "Something wrong Jennifer?

"No.. Why do you ask?" shoveling her feet through the gravel

"Because you ran out of Stacy's room like it was on fire." What's up?"

"I don't like to see someone in pain." It's always scared me ever since I was a kid."

"I don't either, but she's going to be alright." patting her on the back

"I know." Thanks." Smiling as she walked up to her house." See you at school tomorrow." Walking into her house.

"Ok bye!" walking off

"Hey Reba." Said Barbra Jean walking through the back door

"What do you want?" said Reba sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee.

"I brought the sugar back that you let me borrow!" pouring it all over Reba's head

"Barbra Jean!" Why did you do that!" getting up from the table wipping the baking soda from her face with her hands.

"Because you ruined my dessert!"

"Ugh!" I should have got everybody to throw rocks at your wedding instead of rice!"

"You did!" I still have that knot on the back of my head!"

"What does it matter you have no brain!" I should have used a bigger rock!"

"I'm sorry Reba I shouldn't have poured baking soda all over you." I'll clean up this mess." grabbing the broom from the closet.

"No. I"ll clean it up you can ride the broom home!"

"Humph!" storming out the back door as Reba cleaned up the mess.

"Hey mom." Said Kyra walking through the back door. "What the heck happened here?" dropping her book bag on the table.

"Ask Barbra Jean." rolling her eyes as she swept the floor. "How is Stacy?"

"Doing better." she said she might be back at school next week."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah." I'm going to do my homework an go to bed." grabbing her book bag walking out of the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Hey sweetheart want some breakfast?" asked Reba putting on some more toast.

"No... I want to go back to bed." sitting down at the table groaning

"Hey Reba." Said Barbra Jean walking through the back door taking a seat at the island.

"I'll get my breakfast at school." grabbing her things as she walked towards the door.

"No you won't Kyra." We always sit at the table an have breakfast." said Barbra Jean

"Have a good day at school Kyra." motioning for her to leave

"Why did you over rule me?" asked Barbra Jean

"Because she's my daughter not yours!" when are you going to realize your not her mother!" I am!"

"I'm her stepmom."

"Yeah , but you did't raise her I did!"

"Ugh!"I was going to apologize for what I did to you yesterday , but your in one of your red moods." walking towards the door.

"I was in a good mood till you showed up."

"Humph!" walking out the door

"Hey Kyra." said Jenny walking into class taking her seat

"Hey." said Kyra yawning. "I swear they should not have us wanting to be at school at eight it's just wrong."

"I know, but we can't change it it's the school boards fault."

"True." Tell me when school is out." falling a sleep

"Kyra!"

"Oh alright." getting to the lesson.

The third bell ranged it was lunchtime. "Great saved by the bell." said Jenny gathering up her books. "Kyra?" snoring away at her desk.

"What's the question?" said Kyra waking up

"You ok?" asked Jenny

"Yeah why?"

"You have bubble gum in your hair." pulling it out

"Ow!" stop that!" your going to rip my hair out." Just cut it out." handing her some scissors.

"There." cutting it out as she threw it in the trash.

"Thank you." gathering her books walking out of the classroom

"Hey watch it!" Punk!" yelled Amber running into Kyra an Jenny.

"Sorry." said Jenny " next time wear a bell." smiling

"Oh shut up!" stupid freshmen." walking away

"Who was that?" asked Kyra grabbing her lunch tray an some juice.

"I don't know." she was rude though." said Jenny paying for her lunch.

"Yeah she was."

"Hey Stacy how you feeling?" asked Jenny walking into her room with Kyra behind her.

"Much better." said Stacy throwing the covers off her.

"That's good."

"What's wrong Kyra?" asked Stacy

"We ran into this girl today who was coming out of Ms. Hodge's office." She had on tall black leather boots an a purple shirt that said "bite me on it."

"Oh crap..."

"What?"

"She's one of my enemies." Her name is Amber."

"Why doesn't she like you?" asked Jenny

"Because I put shaving cream in her locker."

"Haha!" sorry but that's funny."

"Yeah it was funny then, but she paid me back by sending my bra up the flag pole."

"That little brat." well she won't mess with you when you got us."

"Thanks guys."

"Welcome."

"Reba." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door

"Barbra Jean." looking up from her book she was reading.

"You in a red mood?"

"Yeah a little since your here." What is it now?"

"I want to apologize to you for dumping all that baking soda on you yesterday." sitting down in the arm chair.

"Thanks I forgive you now go home."

"No." Wait you owe me an apology too." You told me to ride your broom home."

"I'm not sorry for that."

"Fine." but I have you know I'm working on another cake for Brock."

"Oh jumping out of it?"

"I did that once for a guy I was dating it was his birthday an I winded up breaking my leg."

"Aww your only feature to attract married men." smiling

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Fine!" I take my apology back!" storming out the front door

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes getting back to her book

"Hey Stacy." Said Kyra walking up to her locker

"Hey." Nice to be back, but I would rather be somewhere else than school." laughing

"Me too." taking Stacy's books.

"I owe you for doing this for me." smiling

"No you don't." your my friend."

"You owe me." said Amber walking up to Stacy an Kyra.

"For what?" said Kyra

"Was I talking to you?"

"No, but your not speaking to my friend that way."

"Ooo.." I'm shaking in my boots."

"Everything ok out here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office.

"Anybody ever tell you you look like a cow." said Amber

"Why don't you stop talking about yourself Amber it's not healthy." Snapped Stacy

"Sorry did't realize you were her little baby calf." laughing as she walked to her class.

"That big bully!" I outa smack the taste out her mouth!"

"You don't have to she has none." said Kyra

"I'm sorry Ms. Hodge."

"It's ok." I've been called worser things just let me know if she bothers you."

"Welcome." Walking back into her office

"I'm going to get that girl if it's the last thing I do!" yelled Kyra coming through the front door.

"What's going on?" asked Reba coming down from upstairs with a basket of dirty cloths.

"There's this girl at my school named Amber." She's one of Stacy's enemies." an she's not nice." throwing her bookbag on the floor.

"Calm down." Come sit down. I"ll go get you a glass of water." sitting Kyra on the couch as she headed to the kitchen to get her drink.

"Ok." taking deep breaths as she counts to ten.

"Here you go." handing her glass of water to her.

"Thanks." drinking it almost halfway gone.

"Welcome." you feeling better to tell me the whole story?"

"Yeah." telling her all that went on why she was Stacy's enemy.

I'm proud that you stood up for Stacy, but please don't stoop to Amber's level." That's what she wants."

"I won't mom." drinking the rest of her water.

"Good." brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I don't have homework tonight so I'm going to rest for awhile." grabbing her stuff an heading upstairs to her room.

Beep goes Kyra's computer as she sees she has a email from Stacy. pulling up the email she notices another email message but this time from Amber." oh no not again." Kyra thought to herself as she opened up the email. "That little witch." said Kyra through grited teeth. picking up the phone to call Stacy.

"Hello?" said Stacy

"Hey." It's Kyra."

"What's wrong?" you sound out of breath."

"I just got a nasty email from Amber."

"What?" saying in shock "tell me what it said." as she could feel the anger rise through her body

"She did't say anything."It's a picture of you falling into the bleachers with a saying at the bottom of the pic that I will only repeat to you if you want me to." eyes filling up with tears.

"Sure go ahead I'm a big girl not a child."

"Well here it goes.." telling Stacy what it said

"That creep!" yelled stacy on the phone

"Don't worry about her she's not getting away with this."

"No she's not." Thanks for telling me."

"You welcome." Hangs up the phone.

"Amber!" yelled Stacy walking up to her locker

"What do you want?"

"Why did you send a picture of me falling over the bleachers!" Not to mention the hurtful words you said too!"

"I felt like it what you going to do tell the cow what I did?" saying like a little kid.

"She doesn't have to I saw it." said Ms. Hodge walking out of her office.

"How could you have seen it?"

"Cause I sent to her you creep!" snapped Kyra

"I'm going to get you for this." walking into her office

"Oh an my little dog too?" laughing

"Oh shut up!" saying as the door closed

"Amber what you did was uncalled for an down right cruel, but I'll let you off on a warning." If it happens again your going to get suspended for a week."

"Fine."

"Good." get to class

"So did she drop a house on your sister?" said Jenny as Amber took her seat.

"Shut up Jenny!"

"Make me!"

"Ladies!" one more out burst an your going to the principles office." said

"Sorry." said Jenny as she gave Amber a evil look

"Grr!" said Kyra walking through the front door throwing her bookbag in the middle of the living room floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Reba sorting through her work papers.

"That girl Amber!" No wounder Stacy doesn't like her she's evil!" flopping down in the arm chair.

"Hold on take a deep breath an tell me what happened."

Taking a few deep breaths Kyra starts telling her mom what happened. "See why she's evil?"

"Let's not use evil that's a little harsh." How about just cold hearted an hateful." Is Stacy ok?"

"She was until lunch today when she ran into the bathroom crying." but before I went to go check on her I had to pull Jenny off Amber before she put her face down in the water fountain."

"Your a good friend to her an so is Jenny." Just remember revenge never works it just back fires."

"I know been there bought the t-shirt an threw it away." picking up her bookbag heading upstairs

"Good." supper will be done shortly."

"Okay." closing her bedroom door behind her

"Hey buddy!" said Barbra Jean coming through the front door holding a plate of her cake.

"Is that your cake you made with posion?" said Reba smiling sarcastially

"No." an by the way that's not funny." joining Reba on the couch."I want you to take a bite of it an tell me what you think." handing her a fork.

Starts gaging as she spits it out on the plate."Barbra Jean!" Your suppose to melt the butter not put the whole stick in the cake." taking a paper towel as she wipes her mouth.

"I used your mom's chocolate cake recipe." smelling the cake

"Brock give you my mom's recipe for chocolate cake?"

"yeah." Why?"

"This is his mom's recipe not my mom's recipe." His mom is the only woman I know who puts ninety proof rum in all her desserts."

Hiccups."Excuse me Reba." putting her hand up to her mouth.

"You dranked the whole bottle of rum didn't you?"

"No.." hiccups.

"Yes you did, besides you don't get hiccups after one drink of that."

"Go home take a aspirin, drink a sprite, and eat some crackers an call me in the morning." walking her to the door

"Ok Red." Hiccups

"I better walk you home." putting her arm around her shoulder. "Why does this remind me of a bad memory." Reba thought to herself. "Oh yeah I was drunk an she carried my butt upstairs an now I'm dragging her's home." rolling her eyes as she keep walking to her house.

Chapter 2 is coming soon... 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Brock." said Reba walking in with Barbra Jean holding on to her shoulder.

"What did you do to my wife?"

"I did't do anything to your wife you moron." She dranked a whole bottle of rum she was suppost to put in the cake she made you." handing her to him.

"Oh Brock I'm going to be sick." throws up all over his shirt.

"Gee the memories of when I was about to marry you." smiling

"Very funny." Help me get her upstairs."

"Alright." grabs her feet while Brock holds her arms.

"This is fun mommy!" said Barbra Jean with a slur in her voice.

"Hey Ms. Hodge." said Amber with a smirk

"Hello Amber." smiling

"I saw a dairy near by the farmer is looking for a new cow."

"Oh an he picked you?" said Kyra walking up behind her smiling

"Ugh!" walking off to class

"Thanks." but don't worry what they say to me I've been told worser things." smiling as she walked into her office.

"You welcome." Oh hey Stacy!" catching her books out of her arms before they feel on the floor.

"Thanks Kyra." Ugh!" I will be so glad to get this cast off my arm it itches." trying to scratch inside her cast with her finger nail file.

"Whoa!" There." don't do that you could make the wound worse." grabbing the nail file from her

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Alright." taking her seat as Kyra put her books infront of her

The final bell ranged as students ran the halls to get ready to go home.

"I'm going to get you for what you said to me eairler Kyra!" snapped Amber as she walked by her

"Ooo..."I'm shaking in my boots!" yelled Kyra as she walked along side Stacy to her locker

"What was that about?" asked Stacy opening her locker

"I'll tell you when we get outside." putting her books in her bookbag.

"Alright." Were outside now what happened."

"Oh good grief." Haha!"

"I Know right." laughing along with Stacy

"Oh no Kyra!" Your car!" gasped Stacy

"Ugh!" that little twit!" she graffited my car with hateful words!" Alright she wants to play this game!" Fine!" game on Amber!"

"What happened here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking outside to her car.

"Amber is what happened." she graffited my car." said Kyra with a groan.

"Look why don't I take you girls home an leave the car here so I can talk to Amber in the morning about this." said Ms. Hodge

"No no..." I'll be ok, but thanks anyway." said Kyra smiling

"No." Come on Kyra an Stacy motioning for her to get in her car

"Thanks Ms. Hodge." said Stacy

"No problem." Driving off leaving Kyra's car in the parking lot.

"Ms. Hodge." can I ask you a question?" asked Stacy

"Sure." looking through her rear view mirror at Stacy who was sitting in the back seat.

"What's the worst prank a student has ever pulled on you?"

Pausing for a moment as she wiped a tear from her eye."The time I was subbing for a class an they locked me outside in the rain."

"How did that happen?"

"I went to go get something out of my car an when I started back in they locked the door on me."

"I let her back in an the whole class got mad at me." said Kyra smiling

"I would have done the same thing too." said Stacy

"Thanks." You girls are sweet." stopping at red light

"So are you." said Kyra

"Thanks." You girls are sweet." Hears your stop girls."

"See you at school tomorrow." said Stacy getting out of the car along with Kyra.

Ms. Hodge watched them as they both walked safely home before driving off.

"Hey mom." said Kyra throwing her stuff on the floor.

"Honey you ok?" asked Reba as she saw her about to cry.

"No..." telling her mom the whole story as tears poured like rain on her mom's shirt sleeve.

"Don't worry we'll get your car fixed." drying her tears with her hands.

"Thanks mom." I'm going to do my homework." walking towards the stairs she grabs her stuff.

"Okay sweetheart." Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Hey Reba." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"Well look who woke up from the dead." smiling

"What?" I'm dead?" Reba can you see me? " asking in a panic mode.

"Who said that?" said Reba trying not to laugh.

"Me!" your best friend Barbra Jean!" Moving her hand infront of her face.

"Would you stop it!" before I bite you."

"Oh thank you Lord!" You brought me back!"

"Really?" said Reba looking up.

"Reba!" That's not funny!" whinning as she flopped down in the arm chair.

"I'm sorry it's so much fun to trick you." laughing

"Your mean!"

"I'm sorry." How you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran over me." putting her hand on her head

"Hey I saw that look!" you were wishing a truck ran over me!" your just plan mean!" walking towards the front door.

"I did't say anything else."

"Yeah" but you thought it!" Monkey's butt!" storming out the front door.

"Well...well.." if it isn't the cry baby." said Amber walking up behind Kyra at her locker.

"Who you calling a crybaby?"

"You."

"Last time I checked you were the one crying cause a house fell on your sister." smiling

"Haha!" laughed Jenny

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Love too!"

"Hey Hey!" girls cool it!" What's going on out here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office

"Amber called Kyra a crybaby."

"Amber get to class." This isn't kindergarden." said Ms. Hodge.

"Yeah Amber!" it's called High School !" snapped Stacy walking up

"Ugh!" storming off to class

"Sorry Ms. Hodge."

"It's ok." walking back into her office.

"How much longer you have to wear that cast?" asked Jenny taking her seat

"One more week." I don't think I can stand it much longer this thing itches." taking her seat.

"I know what you mean." I broke my leg once playing softball an I had to wear my cast for at least three months." That was awful."

"I have never broken a bone. " knock on wood." said Kyra tapping her fist on her desk

"Really?" said Amber from across the room.

"Keep talking an you'll be in one!" snapped Jenny with anger in her eyes.

"Oh i'm so scared!"

"Jenny calm down." Let's not start this again." said Kyra

"Sorry, but she makes me mad."

"I know, but your going to have to ingore her."

"Fine." getting back to work.

Second bell ranged for Lunch. "Oh thank goodness saved by the bell!" said Jenny getting up from her seat.

"Watch it losers!" said Amber bumping into her as she walked out of the classroom.

"That's it!" I'm putting her face in the mash potatoes!" grabbing her books as she follows behind her along with Stacy an Kyra following.

"No!" Jenny!" wait!" said Kyra running up to her.

"What?"

"Fighting is not going to solve nothing." Let's take our lunch outside." come on."

"Oh alright." walking along side them.

"I swear if she does one more mean thing to us I'm going to go off!" said Jenny eatting her sandwich.

"Aww sticking up for your friends how sweet." said Amber in a childish voice.

"Go sit on a ant hill!" yelled Jenny

"Bite me!" yelled Amber walking away

Feeling the anger rise through her body. "I"ll be right back I need to go cool off." walking into the girl's bathroom with Kyra following her.

"You ok?"

"No."I'm not." I'm about to lay into Amber if she doesn't stop." splashing cold water on her face.

"Don't let her get to you that's what she wants."

"Well she's doing a good job at it." cause I've had it with her."

"Look we can talk about this later." We need to get to class. "

"Ok." Heading back to class as Kyra an Jenny see Amber cornering Stacy at her locker.

"Why don't you back off!" yelled Kyra

"Why don't you make me?" said Amber getting in her face.

"Is everything ok out here?" asked walking out of the classroom

"No." Kyra is being mean to me." said Amber in a childish voice.

"That's not what I saw." Now get to class."

"But... She..."

"I said get to class."

"ugh!" storming off to her next class

"Thanks Kyra. Jenny". said Stacy as she wipped the tears from her eyes.

"Anytime." said Jenny smiling as they walk to class.

Chapter 3 is coming soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Barbra Jean you finally spill your guts out?"

"Don't say that." putting her hand over her mouth as she takes a seat on the couch

"Sorry." Can I get you anything?" A New husband?" smiling sarcastically. "  
>Very funny." You could get me some ginger ale." taking a sofa pillow an putting it on her stomach.<p>

"Alright." getting up from the couch as she heads towards the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Here you go." handing her a glass of ginger ale

"Hey Mom." Barbra Jean." said Kyra walking through the front door putting her bookbag on the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart." How was school?"

"Not good but I don't feel like talking about it." I'm going to go upstairs to my room."

"Now Kyra you know its not healthy to hold things in so let it out." said Barbra Jean

"Kyra its ok if you don't want to talk about it but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks mom." walking upstairs to her room

"Why did you do that for?" asked Barbra Jean

"Because shes my daughter not yours!" You have no right to make Kyra tell you something that she doesn't want to talk about!"

"Well fine!" If I knew I was going to be treated like this I would have stayed home." putting her glass down on the coffee table.

"Then why did't you!"

"Humph!" walks towards the front door.

"I'm telling Brock!"

"I don't care!" What's he going to do take away my car!" yelling as Barbra Jean slammed the door behind her walking out.

"I'm Sorry Stacy." Said Kyra on the phone.

"I'm sorry too." said Stacy sighing

"What for?" you did't do anything."

"I"m just sorry you had to run into her she's not changed at all."

"It's ok." Look she might change after this week is over.

"I hope so." Well I better go my mom is calling me down for supper. "

"Okay." See you at school." Bye."

"Bye."

"Kyra dinner!" yelled Reba from downstairs

"Coming mom!" yelling back

"Hey Kyra." Said Stacy walking up behind her at her locker.

"Hey." How's your arm?" closing her locker door.

"Better." I'm getting my cast off tomorrow." taking her seat in math class.

"That's good." I know your happy."

"Yeah I am." getting to the lesson.

"Tell Reba that I can tell Kyra what to do!" said Barbra Jean walking through the front door with Brock behind her

"What is she talking about ?" asked Brock

"Ugh!" Kyra came home from a bad day at school yesterday an she did't want to talk about it." So dummy over here wanted her to tell her the whole story."

"Look I know you love Kyra, but she's not your daughter."

"So your taking Reba's side on this?"

"Yes." I happen to be Kyra's dad."

"Yeah I know that, but I'm her stepmom!"

"She has a point Reba."

"Yeah she maybe her stepmom, but she's not the one who raised her I did!"

"So did I !"

"No!" You did't you were off at the bunny ranch an found this!" pointing at Barbra Jean

"You going to let her talk to me like that?"

"I'm not going to tell her how she can speak to you she'll kill me." Trust me I lived with her for twenty years."

"Fine!" take her side!" but so you know your sleeping on the couch tonight!" storming out the front door

"Thanks a lot Reba." Now I get to sleep on the couch."

"So dogs like to sleep on the couch." Smiling as she closes the door behind him.

"Hey Stacy." Said Kyra walking up behind her at her locker

Hey." putting her books away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Why?" closing her locker door

"Amber threated you yesterday did't she?" I knew it when I saw her get up in your face."

"Unfortunally yes." She told me I had it coming when she got back to school." taking her seat in Social Studies Class

"Did she say what she was going to do?" asked Kyra taking her seat

"No." Look I told Ms. Hodge about it an shes going to take care of this when Amber gets back."

"Okay good." When shes done I'm going to take care of her." growing anger inside as she felt the flame get higher

"Hey Buddy!" said Barbra Jean walking through the back door seeing Reba fixing dinner

"Don't you ever knock?"

"I make sure nobody is in there birthday suit." taking a seat at the kitchen island

Rolling her eyes as she tossed the salad. "Barbra Jean we need to talk." swinging the knife in her hand that she was cutting the tomatoe with.

"This is your idea of talking?" feeling a lump go down in her throat.

"Yeah with you." smiling

"Funny." Please put the knife down." saying with a nervous voice

Reba puts the knife down but keeps it close to her just to scare the delights out of Barbra Jean. "What makes you think you can come over to my house anytime you please?"

"Why not?" Your my best friend and I have things I want to talk about."

"Look Barbra Jean its about time I put my foot down." You are not going to come over to my house unless there is a fire or someone is bleeding to death."

"So your throwing me out and Brock can come over anytime he wants?" Is that what your saying?"

"If the shoe fits wear it!"

"Ugh!" Fine!" walking towards the back door. "Your going to miss me!" storming out the door

"No I'm not." said Reba under her breath with a grin

"Ahhh! "screamed Kyra coming through the back door throwing her bookbag on the kitchen table.

"Okay sit down while I get you a glass of water."

Kyra sits down at the table as Reba hands her glass of water to her.

"Thanks mom." drinking about half the glass of water.

"What's wrong?"

"Amber is what's wrong." Drinking the last bit of water before telling the whole story.

"She sounds like a brat."

"She is among other things."

"Now wait a minute Kyra how many times do I need to say it don't go down to her level it's not worth it."

"I did't say I was going to do anything to her."

"I know, but I can read your body language that you want to get her back.

"Alright you got me." I do."

"Your going to make things worse if you do."

"Your right." Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Reba we need to talk." said Brock coming through the back door

"Where have I heard this before," oh yeah the day you told me you were cheating on me." sipping her hot tea.

"Why did you tell Barbra Jean she can't come over here no more?" taking a seat next to her.

"Because ever since she came into this family all she's done is come over here like she owns the place."

"But Reba she's the kids stepmom."

"I don't care!" If she's Barney the dinosaurs sister I'm their mom not her!" she's not going to come to my house whenever she feels like it!"

"Fine." You kick my wife out then I'm never coming over here again either."

"Oh good my day just got even better." smiling

"Your mean." walking out the back door.

"Yeah and your a jackass." sipping the last bit of her tea.

Stacy saw the whole student body gathered around the flag pole. "What is going on Kyra?" asked Stacy walking up to her.

"Not sure."

Stacy walks up getting a closer look. "Amber!" you sent my bra up the flag pole!" walking up to her.

"Yeah so what you going to do about it then." Cry?" laughing out loud

"No." I'm not wasting my tears on you your nothing but a big bully!" who should stop pulling these stupid pranks there not funny!"

"What is going on out here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking outside.

"Amber sent Stacy's bra up the flag pole." said Kyra

"Tattle tail!" Amber snapped

"Stacy and Amber come with me."

"I wounder what my punishment is milking this cow?" laughing

"Amber grow a brain!" an a heart!" Heaven knows you don't have one!"

"Ms. Hodge she's being mean to me." taking her seat infront of her desk as so did Stacy.

"Oh an what you did to her an said to me was not hurtful?" said sitting in her chair

"What do you care you get called a cow all the time an she deserved it for getting me in trouble."

"Excuse me you pushed me over the bleachers I did nothing to you!"

"Yes you did remember my gym locker at our old school." You put shaving cream in mine!"

"Ugh!" that was a long time ago an I said I was sorry for doing it but you keep paying me back!" Just like you did now!"

"So."

"Stacy you may go to class."

"Thanks Ms. Hodge." walking out the door.

"Look I'm sorry I said that to you an I'll go apologize to Stacy." I should have forgave her a long time ago I never realized I was taking revenge on her." I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Now get to class."

"Yes ma'am." walking out the door

"Hey Stacy can we talk after school?" taking her seat in English class.

"Sure." smiling as she got back to her lesson.

"What you think she wants to talk about?" asked Kyra in a whisper

"I think she wants to apologize to me."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by her expression she just gave me."

Chapter 4 is coming soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

The final bell ranged as the students ran out of the classroom like it was on fire.

"I'll meet you outside Amber just let me get my book bag." said Stacy walking to her locker.

"Okay." walking outside

"You really think she's sorry for what she did?" asked Kyra walking up to her.

"Yes I do." When she came into the classroom today she wasn't the Amber I knew at all." zipping up her book bag an closing her locker door.

"Well I better get going, but if you need me call me." said Kyra walking out the door as Stacy followed her.

"Thanks." Bye." So Amber what did you want to talk to me about?" leaning up against the school building

"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry for what I did." Look I did't tell you this, but after you left school all the girls treated me like crap for what I did to you." It was awful." saying with tears falling down her face.

"What did they do?" comforting her with a hug

"They called me names, threw things at me, and wrote mean things about me in the girls bathroom." wipping her tears with her shirt sleeve. "Please forgive me Stacy I never met to hurt you like this."

"I forgive you Amber." Listen would you like to come over to my house?"

"Sure." smiling

"Good." Let's go." walking to her car.

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door throwing her book bag on the couch.

"Hey honey." Everything go ok at school?"

"Yeah." Amber wanted to talk to Stacy after school, but not sure what for." I hope it's to apologize to her for what she did this morning."

"What did she do?"

"Well.. she sent Stacy's bra up the flag pole."

"That was cruel of her."

"I know."

"Did you do anything to her?"

"No." I wanted to but I know stooping to her level would have been wrong."

"Good." I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom." one question did any student at your school ever pick on you?"

"Yeah." There was this girl named Stormy who found out I was allergic to strawberries." So she handed me a milk shake at the school picnic an told me it had oranges in it." My face swelled up like a balloon." During that they called me balloon face for a week."

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok, that was a long time ago besides my face hurt less, but my heart hurt more."

"Wahh!" cried Barbra Jean who was standing in the kitchen

"Thanks mom." I see you got bigger fish to fry now." walking upstairs

"Ugh!" Barbra Jean I'm going to count to three an your buns better walk out that door or I'm going to fry them with this cast iron skillet!"

"Geez I thought you were just in a red mood when you said I couldn't come back over here."

"What part did you miss understand?" the part where I said you are not to come over here unless someone was on fire or bleeding!"

"No." Cause I'm bleeding." I have a paper cut." holding up her finger

"You come over here to make me fix your paper cut!" What are you two!" ugh!" Go put a band aid on it an get out of my house!" pushing her out the back door.

"Some friend you are!" walking out the door.

"I'm not your friend!" yelled Reba slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Stacy." Said Kyra walking up to her locker

"Hey." I get my cast off tomorrow I'm so happy." smiling as she closed her locker door.

"That's great." So how did the talk go with Amber yesterday? " asked Kyra walking along side Stacy

"It went good." She apologized an was sorry for what she did to me." taking her seat in english class as so did Kyra.

"Really?" She meant it ?" opening up her notebook

"Yes really." Look I'll tell you more at lunch right now we better get to the lesson before we get in trouble."

"Right." whispering as she started writing down the assignment in her notebook

"Hey Reba." said Brock walking through the back door

"Don't hey me!" Your ding bat of a wife came over to my house today!" An you want to know why!" Cause she had a paper cut!" Yelled Reba pointing a metal spatula in his face that she was using to flip the bacon with.

"Watch it with that spatula it has grease on it." saying with a lump in his throat

"I know!" smacks his butt with it.

"Ow!" why did you do that for?" yelled Brock

"Because you did't keep your promise that you would leave your crazy wife at home!"

"I'm sorry I can't watch her while I'm at work."

"You don't work you numb skull!" you play golf!" smacks him again across the rear

"Ow!" Would you stop that!" backing away from her

"No!" That was for bringing the ass into our family!" yelling as she gives him one finale smack

"Geez Barbra Jean was right your mean!" walking out the back door

"Yeah and your still a jackass!" yelled Reba slamming the door

While walking back to class from lunch Stacy an Kyra could see that some student was getting up in Ms. Hodge's face. "Hey you!" What's your problem Kyle!" snapped Kyra

"Nothing." I was telling this cow that she has no right to give me detention for the prank I pulled in art class." said Kyle. "All I did was post a porn pic on the chalk board."

"Sounds to me she has every right to give you detention for that an you also owe her an apology for what you said."

"Who died an made you a jerk to talk to people like that!"

"Would you two stop it!" yelled Kyra

"I'm not talking to you!" so back off!"

"Make me!"

"Alright!" Kyle enough!" go to class now!" said Ms. Hodge handing him his pink slip as he grabs it from her an rips it up throwing it in her face walking off to class

"Your going to be sorry you did that!" yelled Stacy

"Bite me!" yelled Kyle down the hallway

"Sorry about that Ms. Hodge." I was trying to help you but I made things worse." helping her pick up the pieces of paper

"No you did't you stood up for me that was very sweet of you to do that." Thank you." said Ms. Hodge smiling as she raised up from the floor

"You welcome." handing her some pieces of the paper

The big hand was on the tweleve an the mintute hand was on the three when the sweet sound of the bell ranged the students hollared an shouted as they ran out of the classrooms.

"Kyra!" wait up!" said Jenny catching up to them*

"Hey Jenny." said Stacy putting her books in her book bag

"Hey you guys what happend after to lunch today?"

"Kyle he..." said Kyra telling the whole story to Jenny

"That worm."

"Who you calling a worm!" You little goody two shoes!" yelled Kyle " I hope your happy I got to do all her paperwork an clean her office for two weeks!" Thanks Stacy!"

"You welcome." She picked the right ass to do the job." smiling sacastically as he walked off outside to the school buses.

"Oh shut up!"

"Nice one Stacy!" said Kyra giving her high five

"Thanks."

"I hope your happy Reba." Said Brock coming through the back door. I had to go to the doctor cause I have a second degree burn on my butt from getting hit by my mean ex wife.

"Oh grow up you big baby." I did't hit you that hard." Even though you did deserve it for what you put me through in the last twenty years." sipping hot tea at the kitchen table.

"It's not funny Reba." I have to sit on this donut ring because it's burned." sitting down in a chair

"I should have burned your butt the first day you told me you were cheating on me. "

"You did by hitting me upside my head with a cast iron skillet." I still have that bump on my head." Said Brock rubbing his head

"Oh yeah I did." Smiling

"That's not funny. So stop laughing." getting up from the chair

"No." Laughing out loud as he walked towards the back door

"Your evil." Walking out the door

"No I'm not I just wanted you to feel the pain like you put me through. "Said Reba under her breath

"I can't believe I have to work in a cow paster for two weeks." Said Kyle walking into ms hodge's office

"Start filing these papers while I get some other work for you to do."

"Oh great." Rolling his eyes

"Hey mom. Said Kyra walking through the front door

"Hey sweetheart." So how did it go?"

"It went great she apologized an was very sorry for what she did. "I'm glad cause that was uncalled for." Flopping down on the couch with her things

"That's good."Something else bothering you? "

"No. I'm just tired. "Yawning into her hand

"Why don't you go take a short nap an I'll have super ready soon. "You have homework?"

"No I finished it up at school." Walking upstairs

"Good for you. Have a nice nap! "

"Thanks! I will!" closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Should I milk you after this?" said Kyle with a smirk

"Why don't you stop treating me like this an give me respect instead of cruelness!" I have a Heart!" handing him more papers as her voice broke.

"Sure you do." laughing as he filed the papers

"Yes I do." tears rolling down her face as she turns to him. "Does this prove it?"

"Kyle!" what in the HE Double Hockey Sticks did you do to Ms. Hodge!" yelled Stacy as she walked by the office heading to her locker.

"I didn't do nothing to her !" what do you care anyway!"

"Because she's a good person!" with a good Heart!" To bad I can't say that for you!"

"I'm sorry I don't care about these cows feelings!"

"Kyle go to class!" yelled Ms. Hodge as she wipped away her tears with her sleeve

"You ok?" asked Stacy

"Yeah I'll be fine." Thanks." You need to get to class." Smiling through her tear stained face

"Yes ma'am." walking off to her class "Stacy you ok? " asked Kyra who was in the seat behind her in art class

"No!" Kyle!" You are such a bully!" Why don't you go to the wizard an get a heart!" yelling across the room at him

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey You two calm down geez what's with you?" asked Amber

"She's just mad cause I did't give Ms. Hodge any respect I made her cry.!" She deserved it !"

"Hold it right there!" you little worm!" No woman or student in this school deserves to be treated like dirt!" I was a bully once an I saw how it made people feel an let me tell you I got a wake up call!" So don't think I'm going to stand up for you for what you did cause I'm not!"

"Good speach Amber." said Ms. Jones said smiling.

"Thanks." smiling back

Chapter 5 is coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

"Teachers pet!" Snapped Kyle

"Oh shut up! "Said kyra giving a evil look

"Hey Reba" I know you don't want me over here." Said Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"No I don't." Should I go get my iron skillet again?" Said Reba throwing her book on the coffee table

"Please don't. "Brock showed me what you did to him which by the way you should pay for half his doctor bill."

"Excuse me! I owe him nothing an I did not hit him hard enough to cause a injury you dummy!." Just tell me why your here an leave. "

"I'm here because I want you to let me come back over here again I hate getting up in the morning talking to Brock about things." Whining

"Well to bad you should have not married him then. "If you would have kept your cloths on none of this would have happened!" "Now get out of my house! "pointing to the front door.

*gasp* you calling me a tramp?

Pretty much. Smiling sarcastically

Humph! Walking out the front door as she slams the door behind her.

Stacy, Jenny, Kyra, and Amber walk by Ms. Hodge's office as they see Kyle getting handed stacks of papers right an left.

"Having fun?" said Stacy

"Bite me!"

"No I don't want to die from bitting posion."

"You going to let them talk to me like that?" said Kyle

"Why not you do the same to me." said Ms. Hodge writing out things for a meeting she was having with the teachers after school.

"Yeah Kyle it's called Karma." Hurts huh?" said Kyra walking along side Stacy, Jenny, and Amber outside

"Not as much as milking this old cow." laughing

"Your really hurting my heart Kyle and I would like it if you would keep all the mean things you want to say to me to yourself." I can't believe you want to disrespect me like this." File the rest of those papers that are on that table then you can go home." getting back to work

"Ugh!" grabbing the papers as he files them.

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door as she lays her bookbag on the stairs

"By the look on your face I say you had a rough day." You ok?"

"No." I told you about this boy named Kyle who got in trouble well.." telling her mom the whole story as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"That boy needs to learn some manners."

"I know." I could say something to him but all he would do is want to fight with me."

"Well maybe after this punishment of his he will have learned something."

"He better." "I'm going to do my homework." walking towards the stairs as she grabbed her stuff an went upstairs.

"Okay sweetheart." Supper will be ready shortly."

"Okay."

"Reba can I borrow your car tomorrow? asked Brock walking through the front door as he sits down in the arm chair with is donut ring.

"Why can't you take your car ?"

"Because Barbra Jean is cleaning out the attic and she needs my truck to take things to the dump."

"To bad she can't take you." smiling sarcastilly

"Very funny." So can I ?"

"No." flipping through her cookbook

"Why not?"

"Because ever since you knocked up that bimbo you have borrowed everything from me and I'm done helping you."

"Look I have told you I did't know I knocked her up till our divorce was in processes."

"Oh so your saying she walked in your office an your pants fell down an she got pregnent."

"No." She came in an one thing lead to another an it happened."

"Yeah it did." Now get out of my house!" pointing to the front door

"I'm sorry I hurt you like this Reba." walking towards the door

"Yeah well sorry doesn't pull the knife out of my heart Brock an no matter how many times you say it I will never forgive you." Now go home!"

(Scoffs) walking out the door as he slams it behind him

"I can't believe you married someone who doesn't know how to make toast much less know what a man wants." laughing as she looked through her cookbook

Amber and Kyra where walking inside the school when they saw Kyle walking into Ms. Hodge's office with a bottle of spray paint.

"What the heck is he doing?" said Amber walking up to her office door peeking through her little window on her door. "I don't believe this!"

"He's writing the words Cow on her walls and some other things I'm not about to have come out my mouth." KYLE!" yelled Amber as she swing the door opened "Why are you doing this!"

"Because I can!" spray painting more words on her walls and desk.

"Give me that can!" trying to grab it from him. "

No!" Why should I ?"

"Because this is wrong and down right hurtful!"

"What do you care?" You did this once to Stacy so why can't I take some of your art work an pass it on to this cow." laughing

"Yeah I did but I've changed Kyle." I'm not the same person I was back at my old school." Now hand me the paint can." holding out her hand Giving her the paint can as he was about to walk out of Ms. Hodge's office.

"Going somewhere Kyle." Said Ms. Hodge who was standing at the entrance way of her office

"I was trying to get her out of here but she wouldn't listen to me so I though I would come an get you to take care of her."

"I saw the whole thing." Go get a bucket and some sponges your going to clean this up." "But I did't do it she did !"

"I know who did it and it wasn't Amber." Now go!"

"Fine." walking out of her office

"Thanks Amber." said Ms. Hodge smiling "For what?"

"For Standing up for me and being a good friend."

"You welcome."

"Hey Reba." said Barbra Jean walking in through the front door.

"Why are you here?" I thought I told you not to come over here anymore."

"You did." I just thought I would bring back your little dart gun that you used on me everytime I looked through your window." handing it to her.

"Gee thanks." Next time I'll load it with real darts." smiling sarcastically

(Gasp) "Reba!"

"Oh chill I'm only kidding." but if you don't get out of my house I might have to use the one under the couch on you!" pulls out a water gun.

"Ahh!" runs out the front door.

(Laughing) " Man now I know what will keep her away from here." puts the water gun back under the couch custions.

"This stinks!" Why do I have to wash her walls!" yelled Kyle walking down the hallway with a bucket of water an sponges

"Because you ruined them you jerk!" snapped Amber

"Then you go wash them." pouring the bucket of water all over Amber

"Kyle!" I'm going to hurt you!" running after him down the halls with water dripping from her hair

(Laughing) "I hope she gets him!" said Ms. Hodge "Me too."

"I think I'll go help her." said Kyra throwing her books down on the floor. "Hey Amber wait up!" running towards her. "

"Hey Mom." said Kyra walking through the front door with mud stains on her jeans throwing her bookbag an purse on the stairs.

"What happend to you Kyra?"

"You Ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"This was such a fun day." laughing as she flopped down in the arm chair

"What did you do that was so fun?"

"Well you know that boy named Kyle..." telling her mom the whole story until she was in tears from laughing so hard.

"Kyle got his butt wooped by girls." I'm sorry thats not suppost to be funny but I would have done the same thing Amber did." Laughing as she wipped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ms. Hodge did't even care she was laughing so hard she almost joined in with us." laughing "I'm going to go take a shower an do my homework." getting up from the chair as she grabs her stuff an heads upstairs to her room.

"Ok sweetheart."

"Reba!" What did you do to my wife?" asked Brock walking through the front door

"I did't do nothing to her." I just pulled out my water gun at squirted her with it."

"She told me you loaded up a shot gun an started shooting at her."

"No." To bad I should have used that at your wedding." smiling

"Very funny." taking a seat in the arm chair "

"If you came over here to try to talk me into letting her come back over here your nuts!" I'm done with her coming in as she pleases!" This is not her house!" Come to think of it you don't live here anymore!"So why don't you stay with her!"

"But Reba I'm the kids father." I promised you I would keep her away from here."

"Yeah you did but it did't work she still has the keys to this house!" Which by the way give those back to me."

"Fine." walking towards the door " Your mean." walking out the front door as he slams it behind him

"Yeah and again." Your still a Jackass!"

"I hope your happy Kyle because now I have a cold!" Snapped amber sneezing into her tissue walking by his locker

"Hey you got me in trouble so now were even."

"Oh please you got yourself in trouble you jerk!"

"I would have gotten away with it if you did't open your big mouth!"

"Oh my mouth well let me close it for ya . "Ahhchoo!"

"Hey! You sneezed right in my face!" Yelled Kyle

"Oh I did I'm sorry I thought I Had my hand over my mouth." Smiling as she went over to her locker

"Ugh!" Slamming his locker door as he headed to class.

"Hey Amber." What's up with Kyle?" asked Kyra walking up behind her

"Oh I sneezed in his face." slamming her locker door

(Laughing)"Good one." taking her seat in math class "

"Yeah." Achoo!" taking her seat beside Kyra as she wipped her nose with her tissue

"You ok?" "Yeah It's just a cold." I'll be fine." opening her notebook to write down the assignment

"Ok." doing the same

The last bell rangs as the students fly out of the room like they have been locked up for days in jail.

"I want to go home." My head hurts." said Amber walking up to her locker

"Look why don't I drive you home instead of you walking in this heat."

" You don't have too." Achoo!"

"I know but I want to." grabbing her bookbag an heading towards the car. "Thanks Kyra." smiling

"For what?" "Being my best friend."

Chapter 6 is coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for driving me home Kyra." Said Amber

"You welcome. "Text me if your staying home tomorrow I'll bring your make up work over. "

"Okay thanks." Bye. "Smiling as she walked into her house

"Hey mom. "Putting her stuff down on the stairs

"Hey sweetheart." Everything go ok today? "

"Yeah kinda." Amber has a bad cold so I drove her home "Taking a seat on the couch next to her mom

"That was sweet of you. "I hope she gets better. "

"Me too. "I'm going to go read this book for English. " Grabbing her things as she headed upstairs

"Okay I'm ordering pizza tonight! "

"Okay! " Closing her door behind her

"Reba I know you don't like me and I'm not here to beg you to let me come back over here." Said Barbra Jean  
>walking through the front door<p>

"I didn't like you when I met you and I don't care if you get on your knees an beg to come back over here I've had it with you  
>always coming over to my house!" Getting up as she heads towards the kitchen with Barbra Jean following her<p>

"Oh please Reba! " Getting on her knees as she grabs Reba's leg

"Get off my leg! "Your stopping the blood flow." Said Reba in pain

"I'm not letting go till you say I can come back over here." Sliding Barbra Jean across the floor

"No!" Kicking her off her leg

"Your going to feel guilty for doing this to me! " Getting up from the floor as she dust off an heads towards the backdoor.

"No I won't." Smiling as she opens up her bottle of water

"Yeah you say that now but you will! "Walking out slamming the door behind her.

"Nope no guilt. "Walking back to the living room

"Please let Barbra Jean come back over here." Said Brock walking through the front door

"No." Said Reba folding laundry

"Why?" Floping down in the arm chair

"Because it's nice not having her barge in like she used to."

"Well she's driving me insane!"

"Then why did you marry her? "

"You know why. "

"Yeah I know why and you couldn't keep it zipped up long enough so we could fix our marriage! "

"Now get out of my house! "Snapping a towel at him

"Ow! I'm sorry! "walking towards the front door

"I'm sorry too Brock!" That I married you! " Slams the door in his face

"Ow! You slammed the door on my nose! "

"Darn I should have slammed something else in the door! " Smiling sarcastically walking back to the couch

Kyra and Stacy where walking up to the school when they saw the sun go behind the clouds.

"Achoo!" said Kyle walking up to his locker

"Awww did the baby catch a cold?" said Stacy with a child like voice

"Shut up!" opening his locker as he grabbed his books

"You shut up!"

"Kyle don't start!" Don't you have more work to do after school?" said Kyra

"Yeah and I don't like it either cause I have to work for that cow!"

"Why do you call her that?" You need to learn to show more respect than that to a woman!"

"Whatever!" storming to his next class

"Ugh!" I could knock his lights out!" yelled Stacy as she hit her locker with her fist "Ow!" that hurt!" shaking her fist

"Oh calm down he'll learn his lesson soon enough."

"I hope so." getting her things an heading to class with Kyra walking beside her

"Hey Reba." Said Barbra Jean walking through the front door

"Bye Barbra Jean." said Reba laying on the couch resting her eyes.

"Why can't I come over here anymore?" sitting on the arm of the chair

"You had to ask me this question in person an not over the phone? " opening her eyes

"Everytime I call I get your voicemail " If this is Barbra Jean hang up!"

"Look ever since you married Brock you have been over here so many times without permission and I took it but now I'm done taking it !"  
>I did not sign anything in my divorce papers that I had to let my husband's new wife come over anytime she well pleases!"<br>raising up from the couch as she grabs her boots an throws them at her

"OW!" said Barbra Jean getting up from the chair " Geez I just come over to ask a question an you want to beat me up!" walking towards the door

"I should have let you have it the day you walked into this house!" throwing another boot

"Man!" call me when you're not in a red mood!" walking out the door as she slams it behind her

"There I cleaned your office." said Kyle throwing the sponges in the bucket.

"Thank you." Now go file the rest of those papers."

"Ugh!" stomping over to the table with the stack of papers.

"Having fun Kyle?" said Stacy passing Ms. Hodge's office.

"Shut up!" Achoo!" sending papers everywhere in the room

"Next time cover your mouth."

"This is all Amber's fault!" she sneezed in my face!" picking up the papers off the floor

"You had it coming Kyle."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Alright you two cut it out." said Ms. Hodge looking up from her reading glasses

"Sorry." Said Stacy walking towards her locker

Brock and Barbra Jean walked up to Reba's front door an stopped. "Barbra Jean I can't talk to her into letting you back over here she's not going to give in."

"Please Brock you have to try one more time to get her to let me back over here." whinning

"Fine." walking through the front door "Hey Reba."

"Hey Brock." Bye Barbra Jean."

"Please let me come back over here." whinned Barbra Jean on bended knee

"No!" When I hired you I did't hire you to take my husband I hired you to take my job!"

"I'm sorry." Listen I did't tell you this before but I just broke up with my boyfriend at that time an when I started talking to Brock one thing lead to another."

"Get out!" If fact your banned from my house!"

"Fine!" you'll be sorry!" storming out the front door

"Reba I'm sorry about all this."

"Me too." slaming the door in his face.

"OW!" you hit my broken nose!" groaning as he walked away

"Good." smiling as she walked back to the couch

"Achoo!" sneezed Amber who was laying in her bed that was full of tissues.

"Hey Amber." How are you feeling? asked Stacy walking into her bedroom

"Hey What are you doing here?" raising up in her bed

"I Just came over to see how you were feeling and give you your make up work." laying it on her bed

"Thanks." Achoo!" grabbing another tissue. "Geez I hate being sick."

"Yeah me too." taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Nothing has changed at school Kyle still a butt."

"I'm not surprised." He may never change but I hope he never does anything like this again."

"Me too."

"Brock!" I can't believe you took her side !" yelled Barbra Jean storming through the front door

"I wasn't taking any sides !" I can't fight with that woman she'll have me killed." heading towards the kitchen with Barbra Jean following him.

"Yes you were!" You think I should stay away from her house don't you!"

"Yes until she agress to let you back over." grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Ugh!" storming upstairs to her bedroom

(Sighs) "I really don't know why I married this woman." said Brock under his breath as he took a sip of his coke.

"I wonder the same thing." Said Reba coming through the back door carrying a shopping bag that says BJ's things.

"Uh..." nervously trying to think of something to say to change the subject. "What are you doing here?" said Brock  
>putting his coke can on the counter.<p>

"I found a bag in my attic that was marked Barbra Jean's things." I want them out." slamming the shopping bag on the kitchen table.

"I heard what you said Brock." Just tell me why did you cheat on me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know." Is that your answer for everything now!" yelled Reba

"Look we got into a fight an when I went back to work I was depressed so I got to talking to Barbra Jean and you know."

"Yeah I do." I should have had it removed!"

"Hey! Don't get violent with my husband!" yelled Barbra Jean walking down the stairs

"Who died and made you my mom!" You man stealer!"

"Watch it peaches!" I told you what happened and I'm sorry there was nothing I could do about it after I found out I was having a child with him!"

"Yes there was." But you failed sex education in school." smiling sarcastically

"Ugh!" storming back upstairs.

"I hope your happy just don't come by my house to get me to make you toast." walking out the back door

Chapter 7 Coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

"Brock is she gone? "Asked Barbra Jean coming back downstairs.

"Yes." Taking another sip of his coke.

"What's this on the kitchen table?" Walking over to the table.

"It's your stuff that you left at her house." She wants you to keep it."

"Brock! This is all the gifts I gave her." Whining

"I see. Be glad you got them back or other wise she would have had a Bon fire in her backyard."

"How do you know? "

"Because she did that with all my stuff after I told her I was marrying you." Walking out of the kitchen

"Hey Stacy." Said Kyra walking up to her locker

"Hey." grabbing her books for her first class.

"You going back over to amber's house after school today?" Taking her seat in English class

"Yeah." Why? "

"I want to see her and give her this get well card I got her. "

"Aww that's sweet... "Not! "Said Kyle pretending to barf.

"Would you shut up! "You wouldn't know what nice meant if it bite you on the butt! "Yelled kyra

"Kyle leave us alone!" Snapped Stacy

"Kyle! "Stacy! "Stop it." Said Ms. Cook

"She started it! "Yelled Kyle

"Zip it Kyle." Giving him a stern look

"Yes ma'am" Returning to his lesson

"Haha! "Laughed Stacy sticking her tongue at him

"Grrr... "

"Hey mom." Barbra Jean." said Kyra walking through the front door as she throws her bookbag on the stairs.

"Kyra honey remember your bookbag goes upstairs no on the stairs." said Barbra Jean

"Who's house is this?" Mine not yours!" Now get out!" yelled Reba pointing towards the front door

"It's your house but she's my stepdaughter I can tell her what to do."

"Like heck you can!" she's my daughter an she's not going to take orders from you!" Now get out of my house!" yelled Reba pointing to the front door

"You let her take orders from Brock!"

"That's her dad!" you numb skull!"

"Ugh!" I can't do anything!" storming out the front door as she slams it behind her.

"I know." said Reba under her breath."Sorry about that Kyra."

"It's ok mom." Hey can I go see Amber before supper?"

"Sure just back before dark."

"Ok thanks." grabbing her things an heading out the door.

"Hey Reba." said Brock walking through the front door.

"Bye Brock." finishing up a word search in the tv guide.

"I just saw Kyra drive off again." You know she can't go anywhere after dark."

"Who made you the cheif of police."

"I have the right to tell her when she's suppost to come home."

"No you don't since you don't live here anymore an she doesn't live with you." For that you lost your rights."

"What?" you can't take away my rights!"

"I didn't have to you lost them when you cheated on me an ruined our family!" Now get out!" yelled Reba pointing towards the door

"I love it when you get mad." walking towards the front door

"Brock go to the vet an get fixed!" slamming the door in his face as she walks towards the kitchen to get some wine.

"Hey Amber." said Kyra walking into her bedroom.

"Hey." covering her mouth as she sneezed

"Bless you."

"Thank you." grabbing another tissue

"How you feeling?" sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Better." I should be back at school tomorrow or Wednesday."

"Good." Maybe you can knock some sense into Kyle."

"Oh boy what now?'

"Stacy why don't you tell her."

"Alright." He spray painted your locker this morning with words I'm not repeating."

"What?' that little pest!" Achoo!"

"Don't worry me and Stacy cleaned it up for you."

"Thanks you guys." your the best."

"Welcome."

"Kyle!" yelled Ms. Hodge coming down the hallway

"What?"

"Since you spray painted Amber's locker your going to be her servant for a week."

"What?" Oh please!" you can't do this to me I'll clean it off I won't do this anymore." begging on bended knee.

"It's already been cleaned by Stacy an Kyra, but your still going to be her servant." walking into her office.

"Ugh!" storming off to class

"Aww hey Kyle what's wrong with you?" said Stacy walking up to him

"You is what's wrong!" I got in more trouble for spray painting Amber's locker!" Now when she gets back I'm her servan for a week!"

"Well, well, I will let her know and to add more to you for being her servant an all." smiling as she walked to class.

"Grr.."

(Laughing) as she walked into the classroom."Hey what's so funny?" asked Kyra

"Get this.." telling her the whole story as she takes her seat next to Kyra

"Oh man Amber is going to love this cause she really wants to get him back."

(Laughing) "I Know" getting back to her lesson

The second bell ranged as everybody ran to the cafeteria to be the first in line.

"Eww..." Mystery meat again?" said Stacy pretending to puke.

"Oh calm down just get a salad." said Kyra paying for her lunch

"Good idea." Thanks." grabbing a salad from the buffet table.

"Oh Kyle I hope you get a good workout during football practice today." You want your arms to get strong to carry Amber's books." laughed Kyra

"Oh shut up!" walking to his table.

"Reba!" yelling Barbra Jean knocking on the front door. "I know your here I see you behind the couch!"

Groans as she gets up an walks to the door. "What do you want?" asked Reba holding the door open.

"Why did you lock your doors?"

"I have my reasons an until it goes away I'll know I'm safe again." Smiling sarcastically.

"I know what you mean.." one time this.."

"Barbra Jean!"

"What?"

"Ugh!" tell me why your here or leave!"

"I want you to change your mind about letting me back over here I don't know what else to do to get you to let me."

"No." slams the door in her face.

"OW! my nose!" I'm going to sue you for this!" yelled Barbra Jean walking back to her house

Rolling her eyes as she walkes towards the kitchen

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"Hey sweetheart." Good day at school?"

"Yeah Kyle got in trouble again." throwing her bookbag on the couch

"What he do this time?"

Telling her the whole story as she took a seat in the arm chair

"Kyle should really learn a lesson from all that."

"Oh I think he will when he starts whinning cause his arms are sore from carrying her books for a week." Laughing as she grabbed her things an headed upstairs

"Reba!" You broke my wife's nose!" said Brock walking through the door

"She shouldn't have got close to the door."

"Your loving this huh?" making my life a nightmare."

"Yeah." smiling as she takes a sip of her tea

"Haha!" It's not funny." She's making me read bedtime stories to her beenie babies everynight." walking towards the door.

(Laughing) as he walkes out the door

Chapter 8 is coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Amber." said Stacy walking into her room

"Hey What's with the big grin on your face?"

"Oh that." Well Kyle got his punishment for spray painting your locker.

"Really?" What he get?"

"He has to be your servant for a week." sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"What?" Are you serious?" smiling from ear to ear.

"Yep."

"Well, Well good." Now I can pay him back for this without getting in trouble." Going through her ideas in her head.

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door." said Kyra walking through the front door laying her bookbag an purse on the stairs.

"Hey Sweetheart." How was school?"

"Good." Kyle got his punishment and I can't wait to tell Amber about this."

"Now Kyra it's not nice to take joy in someone's punishment."

"Sorry." walks upstairs to her room

"Reba!" I demand you to let me back over here!" said Barbra Jean pounding on the front door with her fist.

"Yeah and I demand you to buzz off!" Before I call the cops!" yelled Reba walking out of the kitchen

"Oh please I'm not a stranger you know me!" Open up!"

"Yes I know you!" Your a man stealer!" Now go home!"

"Fine!" you know you use to be nice to me!" What did I do?"

"You stole Brock from me and I still love him!"

(Gasp) as she walks back to her house

"Oh crap..." hitting her head with the palm of her hand.

"Brock I'm never speaking to Reba again as long as I live!" storming through the front door.

"I'm sure Reba would be happy about that."

"That's right take her side on everything!" That's fine do that cause she still loves you!" Ugh!" storming off upstairs to her room

"Brock we need to talk." said Reba walking through the front door.

"If she's here tell her I'm not speaking to her!" yelled Barbra Jean from upstairs.

Rolling her eyes

"What is going on here?" asked Brock

Telling him the whole story

"You still love me?"

"Yes I do, but not in the romantic way anymore."

"So your saying were friends? "

"Yes Brock and would you tell your wife what I said since she's not speaking to me anymore." walking towards the door pretending to cry

"You ok?"

"Yeah just sad she won't speak to me." closing the door behind her. "Whoo!"

"I heard every word Brock." So she still loves you." Do you still love her?" asked Barbra Jean walking downstairs

"Yes, but as friend not like I use to." I love you Barbra Jean and nobody else." holding out his arms to give her a hug

"That's it!" I'm suing you both!" storming back upstairs

"What?"

"Hey Kyle." Those books heavy." said Stacy in a childish voice

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey Amber why don't you get him to carry your purse too." said Kyra

"Good idea." putting the strap over his arm

"This purse weighs like twenty pounds!" What's in here rocks?" said Kyle trying to carry her books to class.

"You should have worked out like I told you." said Kyra taking her seat.

"You girls are enjoying this I know." Putting Amber's books on her desk." Anything else your majesty? "

"Yeah." Get lost."

"Gladly." walking out of her classroom

"I could get use to this." smiled Amber as she writes down her homework assignment.

"Reba!" We have a problem." said Brock walking through the front door.

"What now?" said Reba as she walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of wine.

"Barbra Jean is going to sue us both."

"For what?" looking confussed and shocked.

"I don't know, but we have to fix this mess."

"What mess?" Look this is between you and her not me!"

"Normally I would agree, but I'm not the one who started this you still love me bit."

"Crap..." Fine." I'll help." gulping her whole glass of wine down.

"Thanks Reba." walking out the front door

Last bell ranged as the students ran out of their classrooms like little ants after something.

"Books getting heavy?"

"Yes!" whinning

"Oh don't have a cow." grabbing the books from him as she puts them in her locker.

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes."

"Good." walking towards his locker.

"Kyle is going to crack before the week is over." said Kyra walking up behind her.

"I know." maybe after this punishment he'll have learned something through all this." said Amber closing her locker door.

"I hope so."

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door

"Hey sweetheart." How was your day?" asked Reba as she flipped through her cookbook

"Good." what are you doing?" floping down on the couch beside Reba

"Looking for my poison apple recipe." smiling

"Okay." looking confussed "Well I'm going to go upstairs an do my homework." grabbing her things as she heads upstairs.

"Ok." supper will be ready soon."

(doorbell ranged) "Barbra Jean if you don't..." said Reba walking up to the front door as she opened it.  
>"Oh hey how are you?" said with a smile<p>

"Fine." My name is Patrick I'm Barbra Jean's lawyer." Here's your lawsuit." handing her the letter.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Good day ma'am." walking away

"I'm going to get her one day for doing this to me." said Reba through her teeth as she slammed the door.

"Hey Ms. Hodge." said Kyle with a grin on his face."Look I learned my lesson about ruining other people's stuff so you think my punishment could end today?" praying she would say yes.

"No." You did the crime you do the time." smiling as she walked away

"Oh Kyle a little help with my book." said Amber

"Coming your majesty."

Chapter 9 is coming soon...


	9. Chapter 9

Reba starts to open up the letter when Brock comes walking through the front door.

"Pain and Suffering!" she's suing me for that!" Yelled Reba throwing the letter on the coffee table.  
>"So what's she suing you for?"<p>

"Nothing." She dropped the charges against me."

"What?" Brock can I ask you something?" giving him a fake smile

"Sure."

"Why did you marry someone without brains!" smacking him on the arm

"Ow!" she does have brains Reba."

"No she doesn't cause she's sitting on them!" Get out of my house!" pointing to the front door

"I'm sorry Reba."

"Sorry doesn't pull the knife out of my heart Brock!"

(Sighs) walking out the door

Third bell ranged for lunch. "I hope today's special is not mystery meat." said Stacy walking out of math class with Kyra following her to their lockers.

"Yeah me too I have gym last period so I don't want to eat to much an get sick running in the hot sun." said Kyra putting her books away

"oh my..." Kyra..." look at the walls." closing her locker door slowly as she kept her eyes on the words.

"What the heck!" oh this is cold worse than cold it's down right cruel!"

"What's going on out here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office not noticing what was written on the walls.

"Nothing Ms. Hodge." I'm just upset about getting a F on my math test." said Kyra walking up to her trying to distract her from the words on the wall.

"You can take it over don't worry."

"Thanks." No!" don't turn around..." bites nails

As Ms. Hodge looked at the wall as tears filled her eyes as she read every word up an down.  
>"Everybody get to class !"<p>

Everybody scattered the hallway heading back to their classrooms. Except Kyra who could see the pain in her eyes. " Ms. Hodge you going to be ok?" putting her arm around her

"I don't know." walking back into her office closing the door behind her.

"Kyle!" mummered Kyra under her breath heading to gym class

"Kyra?" You ok?" asked Amber putting on her gym cloths.

"No!" I'm not!" I want to know where Kyle is!"

"He's outside warming up for our run around the track." Why?"

"Why?" you did't see the school walls?"

"No I was in here getting dressed you know I have to refresh my make-up before gym class if I want the boys to notice me."

Rolling her eyes at Amber. "Come here I'll show you." pulling her by the arm as they walk out into the hallway.

"That toad!" I'm going to kick his butt over the fence like a football!" yelled Amber heading outside.

"Wait!" yelled Kyra running after her."Normally I wouldn't stop her from doing this , but I don't want her in trouble." saying under her breath.

"KYLE!" I wish I had a magic wand so I could turn you into a jackass!" yelled Amber walking up to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what she's talking about you big dummy!" How could you spray paint those words about on the walls." snapped Kyra

"Cause the old hag deserved it!"

"Alright break it up!" said Ms. Jones "It's time to run!" blows whistle

Everybody starts running as Kyra picks up speed an passes by Kyle giving him a dirty look. "You Jerk!"

"Bite me!" said Kyle picking up speed getting closer to Kyra

"I would but I don't want to die from poison!"

"Oh shut up!" tripping her up as he bumps into her an makes her fall on some sheet of ice that was on the ground from the snow.

As kyra hit the ground she heard her knee pop. "Ahhh!" My Knee !" crying in pain

"Oh no what have I done?" said Kyle with fear in his voice

"Kyle you broke my knee !" If could get up I'd kick you!" yelled Kyra in pain as Stacy and Ms. Jones helped her up off the ground

"Ow!" screamed Kyle rubbing his knee where Stacy kicked him.

"Thanks Stacy." smiled Kyra

"No problem." walking her to the nurse.

Last bell ranged for school to be out as the nurse wrapped up Kyra's Knee." I'll drive you home."

"You sure Stacy?"

"Yes." I'm not having you drive like this." I'll go get your books." walking out of the nurses office.

"Thanks." smiling as she left the room

"Hey mom." hopping her way in with Stacy holding her up.

"Hey sweetheart." You ok?" asked Reba helping her get to the couch.

"Yeah." taking a seat on the couch." Thanks Stacy."

"Welcome." see you tomorrow!" said Stacy walking out the front door.

"Man that Kyle needs more than the punishment he's getting."

"Why you say that for?"

Kyra tells her mom the whole story on what he did as she could see the shock in her face at what he did.

"Well I hope whatever punishment he gets he really learns from this one."

"Maybe he will."

"Let's get you upstairs to bed." your going to the doctor tomorrow to get this checked out."

"Okay mom." hopping on one foot up the stairs as Reba helps her keep her balance.

"Reba!" yelled Barbra Jean coming through the front door

"What do you want?" asked Reba walking downstairs

"I would like to drop the charges against you." So your off the hook."

"Really?" well then your not off the hook with me." smiling sarcastically

"What do you mean by that?"

"I called my lawyer and I'm suing you for pain an suffering!"

"What!" Why?"

"Cause you put my life through heck and you need to pay for some damages you did too." walking to the kitchen grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"I should have never told my lawyer to drop the charges on you." I don't look good behind bars Reba." Whining

"you'll look good in a orange jump suit." smiling walking back into the living room with Barbra Jean following her.

(Gasp) "Ugh!" grunts Barbra Jean stroming out the front door.

Chapter 10 is coming soon...


	10. Chapter 10

"Kyle! I hope your happy you broke Kyra's knee now she'll be in a cast for a month!" yelled Stacy as she walked up behind him at his locker.

"I'm sorry I tripped her what you going to do teach send me to the principles office." slamming his locker door walking off to his next class.

"Ugh!" storming into her classroom as she took a seat next to Amber.

"You look mad what's wrong?" asked Amber

"Kyle!" Is what's wrong." I don't want to talk about it here I'll tell you at lunch.

"Okay." getting back to their lessons

"Brock!" Reba is suing me!" snapped Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"What do you want me to do?" said Brock eatting a handful of popcorn watching football

"I want you to talk her out of suing me!"

"I would honey but once she sets her mind to something she won't stop." I can't help you."

"So your taking up for your ex wife!" Thanks Brock some husband you are!" storming upstairs to her room.

"It's about time you sued her Reba." said Lorie Ann on the phone." She's nothing but a tooth tart."

"Yeah and so many other things I won't mention." (laughing) "I'm sorry to call you this late." I just need a friend to vent too."

"It's okay Reba call me anytime I'm here for you."

"Thanks." same here." Bye." (Hanging up the phone) "I'm going to make her pay and pay big." said Reba under her breath as she fell asleep.

Morning came as the sun creased Reba's face waking her up looking at the clock."Grr..." I better get up an get Jake to school." getting up from bed as she walked out of her room. Before taking her first step downstairs she heard Kyra screaming from her room.

"Mom!" yelled Kyra in pain

"Yes sweetheart." You ok?" asked Reba sitting on the edge of her bed.

"My knee hurts so bad." with tears rolling down her face.

"Here it's time to take your pain pill." handing her a glass of water an her pill as Kyra swallowed it down.

"Thanks mom." putting her glass back down on the nightstand.

"Welcome." You rest I'll go fix your breakfast." kissing her forehead before heading downstairs.

"Morning Reba." said Brock putting more bacon in the skillet an eggs

"Why are you here and why are you cooking in my kitchen?" asked Reba walking up to him

"Trying to be a good dad an cook for my daughter who is hurt and you cause I know you've been up all night with her." smiling as he continued flipping the bacon.

"I don't know what to say." except thank you." smiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You welcome." said Brock plating Kyra's plate an putting it on a tray. " I'll be right back." heading upstairs to her room.

"Aww..." Reba I'm going to cry..." said Barbra Jean walking through the back door.

"Why your beenie babies say their first words?" smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Very funny..." No." The way Brock is taking care of Kyra." taking a seat next to Reba at the table.

"Yeah it is sweet." Kinda miss those moments like he use to do with me when I was pregnant with her."  
>wipping away a tear from her eye.<p>

"Yeah I could tell by the way you where looking at him when he left the room." said Barbra Jean

"Oh really you noticed that, but you did't see his wedding ring on his finger when you turned out the lights!"

"Okay I deserved that." Look I did't come here to fight with you."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To try to get you not to sue me for pain an suffering." Look I was wrong to sue you at first and looking back on it I see why you want to get me back." I never meant to put you through hell Reba." "I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, but whatever it is I'll pay you in full with a check wrote in the amount of whatever you ask for."

"That's your answer to everything Barbra Jean?" Money!" Look I'm still going to sue you because you owe me more than just money for damages you owe me respect and for ruining my daughters wedding." storming out of the kitchen as she runs upstairs in tears.

(Sighs) walking out the back door

"Reba?" said Brock knocking on her bedroom door." You ok?"

"No!" leave me alone!" Go home!"

"Alright but if you need me call me."

"Brock?"

"Yes."

"Thanks you."

"You welcome." walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Kyle could I see you in my office for a moment." said Ms. Hodge walking up beside him at his locker.

"I guess." shrugging his shoulders as he took a seat in the chair infront of her desk as she closed the door behind her.

"I can't think of anymore punishments for you to do after all you did to Kyra and Amber, but that's beside the point." I called some friends of mine who help childern with anger problems an I would like for you to go meet up with one of them that is if you want to I'm not pushing you."Her name is Dr. Kelly." handing him her business card.

"Thank you." smiling as he took the card.

"You welcome." Now I made an appointment for you to meet her tomorrow morning." Don't worry about your classwork you can make it up when you get back." I'll let your teachers know."

"Thanks you." walking out the door as he headed to class.

The third bell ranged as the students scattered the hallways headed to lunch.

"Well Kyle Ms. Hodge punish you for what you did to Kyra?" asked Amber

"No..." Look I said I'm sorry for what happened to her but don't worry I'm not going to hurt anybody anymore." I got to go." walking to his next class.

"That was strange." said Stacy

"Yeah it was wounder what's up." Oh well we better get some lunch before the other students take the last chocolate pudding that's for dessert." said Amber walking into the lunchroom.

"Oh good we get first pick." smiled Stacy

"Hey girls." said Ms. Hodge getting in line with them.

"Hey Ms. Hodge." You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine." Thanks for asking giving her money to the cashier.

"Ms. Hodge?" what did you do to Kyle?" asked Amber

"I would tell you but that would not be respecting his privacy." Don't worry he's going to fine." Walking out of the lunchroom.

Chapter 11 is coming soon...


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle and his parents were sitting outside Ms. Kelly's office waiting on her to get finished with a important phone call.

"Kyle I really hope you will learn something from all this an from her." said Kyle's mom

"I think I have." said Kyle letting out a long sigh

"Hey Kyle." I'm Dr. Kelly." How are you?" putting out her hand

"Fine I guess." shaking her hand as he took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like your parents to come with you? asked Dr. Kelly

"In a minute I want to talk to you alone first."

"Okay." closing her office door behind her "So Ms. Hodge told me what you did." You want to tell me why you did it."

"I just...(Sighs) well the reason I did it was because they would always pick on me and Ms. Hodge I just don't like her cause she punishes me."

"I see.." , but Kyle writing on the school walls, spray painting lockers, and tripping a girl in gym class." that's not a way to get out anger."

"Yeah." I see that now with the girl I tripped." I really hurt her bad." I told her I was sorry but didn t seem to help."

"Well..." sometimes it takes more than to say I'm sorry." Here's a writing pad I want you to write a letter to me on how you feel an bring it back to me tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks for listening to me." said Kyle smiling

"It's my job." smiled Dr. Kelly walking him out

"Kyra you re not going to believe this, but Ms. Hodge sent Kyle to therapy." said Amber on the phone.

"What?" How did you find out?"

"I kind of eased dropped on Ms. Hodge talking to him."

"Amber that's not nice to listen to someone's conversation."

"I know but I was dying to know what he was going to get." Listen I have to go my mom is calling me for dinner."

"Okay." Bye." (hangs up phone)

Reba knocks on Kyra's bedroom door. "Kyra?"

"Yes mother?"

"How you feeling?" asked Reba walking in taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Better." I can't believe I'm using this but I'll be glad to get back to school."

"You sure your not running a fever?" (laughing) as she touches her forehead

"No." I'm just tired of sitting in bed all day."

"I'm sorry but you need to rest." Oh here's your classwork." Stacy came by an brought it."

"Can you send it back to her." looking at her work

"Kyra!"

"Just kidding."

"I'll bring your supper up shortly." walking out of her room.

"Okay." said Kyra as her mom closed the door behind her.

"Reba you can't sue me!" Please don't do this!" whined Barbra Jean walking through the back door.

"Oh but I can and I will." you can't stop me." grabbing a bag of frozen peas out of the fridge.

"You won't let me give you money so what is it going to take to get you to call off this lawsuit?" taking a seat at the island.

"For you to start respecting me a little more like knocking before you come through my house, and calling me when you re coming over here so I can change the locks." smiled Reba

"okay your right I haven't been respecting you for ruining your marriage." said Barbra Jean

"Whatever Barbra Jean." I've heard that before and I really don't think you do." You know ever since I introduced you to Brock it was like you two already knew each other."

"What?" Reba I didn t know him till you introduced me to him." I promise you that."

"Okay." I believe you, but let me ask you something why did you fall in love with him?"

(Sighs) "I told you why." I was coming out of a rough marriage Reba an trust me it wasn't pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't safe with him." He wouldn't let me go anywhere except work." Everytime I got paid I would have to give him the check so he could buy his beer an lottery tickets." He always had everything an whatever he had left he would give me but it would only be like forty dollars an I had to buy what he wanted." wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Barbra Jean." I had no idea."

"It's okay Reba you didn t know and I'm sorry for what I put you through."

(sighs)"It's alright." come to think of it I don't think me an Brock would have lasted long." throwing her dish towel in the sink.

"What do you mean?" Did he ever hurt you?"

"No." It's just everytime I wanted to get close to him you know passionate." He would not be in the mood or would be so tired from work he didn't make time." taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I know what you mean." He's been doing that with me ever since we had Henry." joining Reba

"What's his excuse with you?" asked Reba taking a sip of her water.

"That I'm tired and have a big golf game the next day." Worst of all telling me he has a business trip and I find out he's at a hotel."

"What?" Hotel?" looking shocked

"Yeah, but he says his not with another woman I don't believe him." sipping her coffee

"Hey Barbra Jean." Henry won't let me give him his bath." He's hiding under his bed again." said Brock walking through the back door

"Brock why do you expect me to do everything for our son?" snapped Barbra Jean getting up from her chair

"What are you talking about?" I do plenty for my son." I feed him, play hide an seek with him, and get him ready every morning for daycare."

"No you don't!" I do all that!" I'm the one who gets him ready for daycare, baths him, plays hide an seek, and tucks him in at night with a bedtime story!"

"Your right I need to do more with Henry."

"You know Brock, Reba is right you are the most hard headed jackass that has ever walked the earth!"  
>storming out the back door.<p>

"Reba." What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." I don't know what got her upset." Why don't you go ask her what's wrong." I'm done helping you two." walking out of the kitchen

(sighs) walking out the back door.

Chapter 12 is coming soon... (If you guys have any stories you would like for me to write just let me know.) 


	12. Chapter 12

"Barbra Jean." What's wrong?" asked Brock walking through the front door.

"Everything Brock." You re not honest with me anymore." you never want to make love with me." said Barbra Jean sitting on the couch as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"What am I not honest about?"

"Everytime you go on a business trip an you re staying up in some hotel how do I know you don't have another woman with you?" I call you an you tell me no." What's the real answer?"

"I don't have another woman with me." That's a promise Barbra Jean." When I'm up in the hotel laying in bed I imagine you next to me so I won't feel like I'm alone." taking a seat next to Barbra Jean.

"Really?" looking into his eyes

"Yes." Barbra Jean I will never stop loving you until the day I die."

"Thanks Brock." would you like to go upstairs?" asking in a husky voice

"You bet." gathering her in his arms as he carried her upstairs

First bell ranged for homeroom. "Hey Kyle." How's it going?" asked Kyra sitting in a wheelchair with her knee propped up on the kick stand.

"Fine." turning around." Kyra!" I put you in a wheelchair?" what have I done." beating his fist against his locker.

"Kyle!" Stop it!" It's okay." I'll be fine."

"You will?"

"yes."Now roll me to homeroom."

"Yes your majesty." said Kyle pushing her to homeroom

"Thank you." said Kyra getting out her books.

"Welcome." Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine, but thanks."

"Okay." Bye." walking out of her classroom

"Kyra what did you say to him?" asked Amber tapping her on the shoulder

"I didn t say anything mean to him." I promise." getting back to her social studies assignment.

"Okay." getting back to work

Kyle was standing outside Dr. Kelly's office holding the notepad she gave him against his chest. (Sighs)  
>as he lightly knocks on her door. "Come in." Said Dr. Kelly<p>

"Hey Dr. Kelly." I'm sorry I'm late I had to help someone at school." taking a seat on the couch.

"It's okay." I'm glad you made it." You look like you seen a ghost are you okay?"

"No..." I went to school this morning and that girl I tripped in gym class showed up in a wheelchair."

"Kyle..." you learn anything from all this?"

"Yeah I have." This will never happen again."

"Good." this is a start." smiling

"Yeah it is, but I kind of pushed the envelope too far with what I wrote on the walls about Ms. Hodge."

"I know, but you can fix that and I think you know how."

"yeah I do." heading to the door."Oh I wrote my letter to you." handing her the notepad.

"Oh good ." Let's read it." putting on her glasses as the bridge of her glasses sat on her nose.

Kyle watched her eyes move up and down the letter like two ping pong balls going back and forth. Feeling a lump come up to his throat as he saw her take off her glasses."Well?" saying with a little fear in his voice

"It's great Kyle." I really am proud of you."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." watching him walk out the door as she picked up the phone to call Ms. Hodge

"Reba!" you home?" said Barbra Jean walking up the porch looking in the living room window.

"No!" I'm not home!" leave a message at the beep!" Beep!" said Reba who was hiding behind the couch

"This is Barbra Jean your best buddy in the whole wide world.." I just came over to see if you wanted to go to the spa with me to get our nails done" Anyway Reba you know where I live and my home number."Bye!" pretends to leave but stands infront of the door.

"Hey that actually worked." getting up from behind the couch heading upstairs to her room.

"Bye!" (Sighs) as she walks back home.

"My test came back good Kyra." I'll be fine." said Lucy on the other line

"Good." I miss you at school." said Kyra wiping a tear from her eye.

"I should be back in a couple of days." Not to change the subject but what's up with Jennifer?"

"What do you mean?" she say something to you through text or call you today?" I'll smack her!" getting angry

"No she didn t."

"Good and not much is up with her she's just evilish." Don't let her get to you." She's a waste of skin."

"Thanks Kyra." You re a good friend."

"You too."

The End... (Squeal to this will be coming soon called Welcome Back Lucy...) 


End file.
